Do I?
by thatonesexytitan
Summary: Fionna is a mail order bride and bought by a man who doesn't actually want anything to do with her. She was trained to love the man who bought her but what if she isn't capable of doing it if he doesn't even try to love her back? (It's going to go back and forth between Fiolee and Gummybunny!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever take on an AU version of the Genderbent Adventure Time! Please review and tell me if I'm doing well so far!**

**-J**

* * *

Fionna's POV:

I can't believe I've finally been chosen! After years of waiting for the right man to actually pay five-hundred-thousand dollars (+shipping & handling) for me to be with him! I always thought that it was my bio that drove all of the men away.

My caretakers always said that dumb girls sell well. I don't quite agree with them though. One of the other girls at the institute, Bonnibell, was probably the smartest girl ever. When she was put up for sale she was taken within a week. I heard that the man who had taken her is an Explorer. She is so lucky. I'd love to go around the world. All I've known is the institute.

Hopefully my husband is the type to travel the world. I would very much enjoy that. I really wouldn't care how he looked. I was taught to love any man. No matter how obnoxious, hideous, or mean he was. That's how us Mail Order Brides are brought up to be.

As soon as I stepped off of the train, I sensed a pair of eyes on me. I looked around, unknowing of who it might be. My husband should be here in five minutes if I'm correct.

I checked my old hand-me-down pocket-watch (I was told it was from my actual father, but I don't know him). Yup, I'm right on schedule. I tried pushing my way through the bustling crowd of people. Eventually, after a lot of shoving, I've gotten to a little bench.

I sat down and laid my bags on the ground next to my feet. I wonder how he'd look like. Maybe he's short. Or maybe tall? Blonde, like me? Maybe even ginger; that'd be awesome. I've never met a ginger before. Bonnibell was probably the closest it's ever gotten to ginger. Her hair is a pretty strawberry blonde, but actual ginger is darker orange. I've seen pictures of how they look on Google.

"Excuse me, Miss?" a man with a velvety voice asked. I looked up and saw the handsomest man alive. His hair is a deep ginger (Coincidence? I think not!). Freckles were sprinkled over his pale cheeks. Behind thin spectacles his eyes are round and a lovey shade of clover. And he was so tall and lanky he reminded me of a stick bug. A cute stick bug though.

Then, realization hit me. He had spoken to ME! "Y-Yes?" I stuttered.

He looked at a slip of paper in his slim fingers then back at me. "Are you Fionna Martens?" he asked with a knowing smile.

I simply nodded. "Yeah, are you my...?" I trailed off, hoping he'd already know the answer.

He gave a warm chuckle and shook his head. "Unfortunately not, I'm not your husband. However, I am your husband's assistant, that's why he sent me to come and get you," he explained all while smiling.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I go by Bubba," he said warmly. He held out his hand and I shook it. His hand was warm and gentle. "May I?" I didn't know what he was asking to do until he reached down and scooped up my bags.

I jumped up quickly. "No! You don't have to!" I insisted.

He just smiled. "No, I must. You came such a long way after all," he said in such a sweet voice.

Oh if my husband is anything like this man I'd be the luckiest girl ever!

He began walking away, to a car I'm assuming. I catch up and keep up with his pace easily. People, mostly women, stop and stare at Bubba. I don't blame them, he really is a handsome man.

The parking lot consisted of few cars and many busses. We reached an old beat up Corolla and I gave him an odd look. "This is all I can afford. Your soon to be husband only pays me what he thinks I deserve," he explained with a sigh.

I opened the car door and sat in. He went and put my bags in the trunk then came around and sat in as soon as I shut my door. He smiled, shut his door and started the car. "I really do hope you enjoy your new life," he said with his warm smile.

I felt my cheeks warm up and giggled faintly. "I hope I do too," I replied with full honesty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is basically just the first chapter but in Bubba's POV. Please review! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks~** **-J**

* * *

Bubba's POV:

I can't stand being around so many bustling people. I can only assume that they're here to greet their loved ones. I honestly don't have to be here. I'm only here to pick up my boss' junk, if I refused I would probably be busy packing my things up.  
I looked at the slip of paper in my hand and read her description that the boss had written. Her name is Fionna Martens and she is/has: blonde, blue-eyes, Caucasian, freckles, pretty short, rabbit-toothed, big-busted, and has a light case of the lumps. Yup, that sounds like Boss' type of girl. A blonde, blue-eyed beauty queen with an appetite. She can't be too hard to find. Blondes are pretty rare in this part of town.  
The sound of the train made me look up immediately. This should be hers. The train was marked 14 in bold blue lettering against the dull gray of the rest of train. As soon as the train came to a complete stop the doors flung open and all of the passengers poured out like the white of an egg, all together but still spread around. People around me greeted and hugged with affection. I'm just picking up property.  
I looked at the middle door just in time to see the only blonde skip out of the train. How the heck did Boss get his grimy hands on her!? She is absolutely stunning! Boss' description could've been that of an ogre compared to how she actually appeared. Her hair was a cascade of pure gold. She wore a blue, loose, unbuttoned flannel with a white tank top underneath and a simple denim skirt. She wore Mary Janes and calf-high socks with them. Her style is that of a high school girl.  
She glanced around at her surroundings apprehensively. She's like a small timid rabbit. I actually chuckled a bit at the notice of a small bunny barrette holding her bangs back. With little to no difficulty she made it to the bench nearest to her. She placed her bags and belongings to the side and sat with her back erect. Her eyes were averted to her hands on her lap.  
She looks so deep in thought. I really don't wish to disturb her. But if I bring her back late, Boss would get pissy. I took my time getting to her. Walking through crowds is surprisingly easy; well, as long as you take your time.  
I got to her and cleared my throat. Her ocean blue eyes were still on her hands. "Excuse me, Miss?" I called out for her attention. Her eyes slowly traveled up to my smiling face. Her eyes widened. She probably thinks I'm her husband. She _was _promised that her husband was going to pick her up.  
As though she was pulled out of an abyss of thoughts, she physically shook. "Y-Yes?" she stuttered. Her cheeks were turning a pretty rose color.  
I kept my smile as I glanced at the note with the description and back at her. It's definitely her.  
"Are you Fionna Martens?" I asked with a smile. I know it's her, Boss wouldn't settle for anything less than perfect. And trust me; she's the definition of perfect and all of its synonyms.  
"Yeah, are you my..?" she trailed off. Her eyes looked at mine full of hope.  
I don't want to disappoint her but I must. I gave a chuckle to try and lighten the mood of my answer. "Unfortunately not, I'm not your husband," I said with sincerity. Her smile faded into one with no emotion. "However, I am you husband's assistant, that's why he sent me to come and get you," I added.  
She lifted a perfectly waxed eyebrow. "What's your name?" she asked.  
I simply smiled and said, "I go by Bubba." I held my hand out to her and she shook it roughly. That took me by surprise. She seems so dainty and soft; I guess she's tougher than she looks. But still, I'm the gentleman here, right? I glanced at her bags and smiled. "May I?" I asked in all politeness. I waited for an answer but she just gave me a blank look. Oh well, I scooped her bags up and they were as light as feathers. I wonder if someone already told her not to bring much stuff.  
As if my actions startled her she hopped up like a terrified rabbit. "No!" she exclaimed. "You don't have to!" she tried prying the bags from my hands without any luck.  
I smiled the warmest smile I've ever given to someone. "No, I must. You came such a long way after all," I said with a sweetness like honey dripping from my voice.  
She only managed to nod with a small smile placed on her lips. With that I began walking to my sorry excuse of transportation. Boss doesn't pay me more than $16 dollars an hour. He did give me the guest house behind his grand mansion. I shouldn't complain. He's a good guy for letting me stay with him but he does pile up the work for me.  
There was a slight pitter patter beside me and I looked to see Fionna not even breaking a sweat to keep up with my stride. I smiled at her and continued on my way.  
When we got to the lot there weren't many cars left. It was fairly easy to point out the car that belongs to me.  
We got to my Corolla and I glanced over at her giving me a confused look. I sighed and said, "This is all I can afford. Your soon to be husband only pays me what he thinks I deserve." Why do I feel embarrassed telling her this? She probably looks down on me. She is going to marry a billionaire after all.  
I expected her to snort and laugh in my face. She just gave a look as if she understood a life of a pauper.  
I made my way to the trunk of my car as she sat herself inside. I cautiously placed her bags inside. I don't want her things to break any of my biology equipment. It's a hobby of mine to try and discover cures to illnesses. I know I'm probably hopeless in that field of science, but I never have the will to give up.  
I shut the trunk and made it into my seat in record time. I buckled my seat belt and started the old car.  
I looked over at Fionna and gave her a warm smile. "I really do hope you enjoy your new life," I said with as much sincerity as I could manage to pour into my voice.  
Her cheeks darkened to a lovely shade of rose. She let out a faint giggle. It sounded somewhat forced. "I hope I do too," was all she said.


End file.
